


Demoniac Valentine

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Erotic, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest #14, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Per la festa di San Valentino era usuale scambiarsi biglietti romantici, rose e promesse d'amore, così come lo era organizzare grandi balli di corte in cui l'alta società veniva invitata a partecipare. L'invito era arrivato anche a Villa Phantomhive, accuratamente sigillato con della ceralacca rossa in una busta dalle tinte pastello, cosa che aveva fatto gioire Elizabeth e affliggere Ciel.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086299
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Demoniac Valentine

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Storia scritta per il _14° Italian P0rn Fest_  
>  Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler  
> Personaggi: Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis  
> Prompt: AU Ciel è adulto e Sebastian è sempre un demone che serve un altro padrone. Ciel lo incontra durante un ricevimento di qualche tipo, e riconosce immediatamente la sua natura. Ciel è incuriosito

Per la festa di San Valentino era usuale scambiarsi biglietti romantici, rose e promesse d'amore, così come lo era organizzare grandi balli di corte in cui l'alta società veniva invitata a partecipare. L'invito era arrivato anche a Villa Phantomhive, accuratamente sigillato con della ceralacca rossa in una busta dalle tinte pastello, cosa che aveva fatto gioire Elizabeth e affliggere Ciel. Non era mai stato tipo da feste; vi partecipava solo per mantenere alto il suo buon nome e perché l'etichetta voleva che fosse presente a quante più cerimonie possibili, data la sua nomina di Conte. E poi, la sua famiglia non gli avrebbe mai perdonato di non apparire in pubblico come l'erede prediletto nonché grande uomo d'affari e possessore della più grande compagnia di tutta Londra.

In tutti quegli anni non era mai stato un gran problema partecipare al sontuoso ballo di San Valentino: faceva felice Lizzy e lui poteva intrattenere o intraprendere nuove collaborazioni con gli aristocratici presenti che preferivano chiacchierare anziché dilettarsi nell'arte del valzer e del corteggiamento. Normale routine, per Ciel, che riusciva a destreggiarsi perfettamente all'interno di quei grandi saloni affollati, tra dame civettuole, uomini dalle fragorose risate e il forte odore di tabacco. Ma, quell'anno, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente: ormai tutta la società era a conoscenza del fatto che lui ed Elizabeth avevano, finalmente, ufficializzato il loro fidanzamento e che il matrimonio sarebbe arrivato da lì a pochi mesi.

Andare a quel ballo avrebbe significato essere al centro dei pettegolezzi e delle chiacchiere di ogni singolo partecipante. La sua fidanzata non era certo una donna frivola - o almeno, non più; con il passare degli anni era diventata una Lady di tutto rispetto, degna consorte per il primogenito della famiglia Phantomhive -, ma Ciel sapeva che non avrebbe esitato a mostrare a tutti il costoso anello che portava al dito. In fondo, aveva aspettato da tutta una vita di diventare sua moglie e non aveva mai nascosto questo suo grande desiderio. Adesso che si stava avverando, era inevitabile prevedere come sarebbero andate le cose durante quel ballo, ed era stato praticamente impossibile rifiutare l'invito dopo che Lizzy l'aveva guardato raggiante come non mai, con il suo bel sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi ricolmi di un luccichio gioioso.

E così, con gli abiti freschi di manifattura e dalle pregiate stoffe, si erano presentati alla serata danzante in onore dell'amore. Inutile dire che, appena varcata la soglia del grande salone, tutta l'attenzione venne catalizzata su loro due. Nel giro di pochi secondi, ogni dama presente si riunì attorno alla coppia per ammirare il costoso diamante al dito di Elizabeth e per riempire di domande i futuri sposi, mentre gli uomini si congratulavano con Ciel stringendogli la mano con decisione. Senza ombra di dubbio, il loro matrimonio sarebbe stato il più chiacchierato e atteso di tutti i tempi.

Dopo quelle che a Ciel parvero ore intere, i nobili presenti in quel salotto tornarono ad occuparsi di ciò che stavano facendo prima del loro arrivo, lasciando così la coppia libera di potersi godere la serata. In quegli anni, molte malelingue avevano avanzato l'ipotesi che il Conte non si fosse ancora sposato perché non interessato al genere femminile o perché, semplicemente, non avesse ancora trovato una degna compagna - pur sapendo che lui e Lizzy erano destinati al matrimonio sin dalla nascita. Quindi fu ben felice di mettere a tacere quelle dicerie, anche se questo aveva comportato il sottoporsi a minuti interi di domande, sproloqui e risatine squillanti.

La serata passò relativamente in tranquillità e Ciel riuscì anche a trovare il tempo per intrattenere rapporti lavorativi con qualche socio, oltre che ballare con la propria fidanzata. E fu proprio mentre parlava d'affari con un capannello di uomini che l'attenzione venne spostata nuovamente verso la porta d'ingresso: un giovane dalla chioma bionda fece il suo teatrale ingresso, seguito da un uomo alto e slanciato, con i capelli d'ebano e gli occhi color del sangue.

«Hai visto chi è arrivato? Il _Conte_ Trancy.»

«Ho sentito dire che ha ereditato tutto con la morte del suo unico familiare: suo zio.»

«Io, invece, so che non è il vero discendente della famiglia Trancy. È un impostore che ha trovato il modo di appropriarsi del loro patrimonio.»

«Hai notato l'uomo che è con lui? Non l'ho mai visto prima, qui a Londra. Sarà un suo servitore? Eppure non sembra, da come si comporta.»

«Io trovo che abbia un non so che di inquietante.»

Ciel sentiva i nobili parlare dei due nuovi arrivati senza ascoltarli realmente. Era a conoscenza della vicenda avvenuta non poco tempo prima e che aveva come protagonista la famiglia Trancy. La notizia dell'ascesa del giovane Alois aveva sconvolto e sconcertato ogni componente dell'alta società in quanto non si era mai sentito parlare di lui prima di allora; e molti avevano urlato allo scandalo, additandolo come impostore e ciarlatano. Eppure i registri non sbagliavano: lui era l'ultimo erede rimasto in vita di quella dinastia caduta ormai in rovina. Ma l'attenzione di Ciel non venne catturata dal giovane che era diventato il centro dei discorsi di chi lo circondava. I suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dalla figura longilinea dell'uomo con i capelli neri come la notte. In particolar modo, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle iridi che parevano ardere di fuoco vivo.

Quelli non potevano essere occhi di un semplice mortale, ne era più che certo. Aveva avuto modo, nel corso della sua vita, di leggere molti libri e di ricevere un'istruzione a tutto tondo, cosa che gli aveva permesso di entrare a conoscenza di certe leggende e dettagli che sfuggivano all'occhio di chi era all'oscuro dell'esistenza di quel mondo. Gli era sempre stato detto di non sottovalutare i racconti popolari inerenti alle creature soprannaturali, ma mai avrebbe pensato di incontrarne una così ben inserita nella società. Affascinato e curioso, Ciel si allontanò dal gruppo di uomini che continuavano a parlottare sottovoce e si avvicinò ai due arrivati.

«Buonasera, Conte Trancy.» Disse allungando una mano in direzione di Alois, in gesto di saluto e cortesia.

«Conte Phantomhive! Quale onore.» Rispose il biondo ricambiando il saluto con una energica stretta e un sorrisino dipinto sulle labbra. «Ho saputo che vi sposerete a breve. Vi faccio le mie congratulazioni.»

«Vi ringrazio.» Rispose semplicemente Ciel per poi spostare lo sguardo sul corvino che lo guardava con aria divertita.

«Oh, ma che sbadato! Conte, questo è un _vecchio amico di famiglia_ : vi presento Sir. Sebastian Michaelis.» Disse Alois colpendosi la fronte col palmo con fare tragico per poi indicare l'altro uomo sempre con il sorriso enigmatico stampato sul viso.

«Piacere di conoscerla.» Affermò Sebastian porgendo una mano guantata in direzione del Conte.

Ciel rimase un attimo in silenzio a guardare la stoffa bianca che fasciava per intero il palmo, il dorso e le dita del corvino. Era assolutamente certo che i guanti andassero tolti insieme al soprabito, una volta in casa, così come sapeva che fosse maleducazione salutare senza togliersi almeno quello destro. Questo piccolo gesto lo convinse di aver avuto ragione sin dal primo momento in cui aveva posato le sue iridi azzurre sulla figura dell'altro: non apparteneva al loro mondo. Un nobile, o un qualsiasi gentiluomo, doveva necessariamente essere a conoscenza dell'etichetta da seguire nei luoghi pubblici, e non credeva minimamente che Sebastian soffrisse di quella strana malattia legata alla paura dei germi.

« _Piacere mio_ , Sir. Michaelis.» Gli strinse comunque la mano per non risultare scortese agli occhi di chi continuava a guardarli di sfuggita e mormorare credendo di non essere uditi.

«Bene!» Se ne uscì improvvisamente Alois facendolo trasalire appena. «Adesso che vi ho presentati a dovere, direi che posso anche lasciarvi discorrere senza alcun problema. Sono venuto qui con l'intento di trovare la mia dolce metà e non vorrei perdere altro tempo.» Continuò con tono melenso mentre adocchiava le giovani dame presenti all'interno del salone. «Sebastian, mi raccomando, _divertiti_.» Concluse mettendo su un ghigno enigmatico che Ciel non comprese appieno, per poi sparire tra le coppie danzanti.

Il Conte rimase interdetto alcuni istanti, fissando il punto in cui il biondo era sparito senza sapere cosa fare esattamente. Poi portò di nuovo lo sguardo sull'uomo che continuava a sorridere mellifluo e non poté fare a meno di studiarne i tratti del volto: di bell'aspetto, dai capelli d'ebano che gli scendevano in due ciuffi più lunghi ai lati del viso e corti dietro, le labbra sottili e curvate quasi insolentemente all'insù e quegli occhi che avevano catturato la sua attenzione così rossi e vivi da sembrare lava incandescente. Niente del suo aspetto avrebbe insospettito qualcuno, ma Ciel sapeva cosa e come osservare. Quindi, sempre più curioso, decise di approfittare della situazione per conoscerlo meglio.

«Vi andrebbe di accompagnarmi a prendere una boccata d'aria? La mia fidanzata è elegantemente impegnata a discutere con le sue conoscenti e non vorrei disturbarla per una cosa di così poco conto.» Disse cordialmente sperando che l'altro accettasse il suo invito.

«Certamente.» Rispose Sebastian.

Ciel esultò mentalmente e si avviò verso la porta che dava sul grande giardino presente in quella Villa, afferrando uno degli eleganti soprabiti che un inserviente porgeva a chiunque avesse l'ardire di avventurarsi fuori durante quella serata gelida. Con il corvino al seguito, cominciò a passeggiare lentamente, pensando a quali domande porre per portare allo scoperto il segreto di quell'uomo.

«Dunque, siete a Londra da molto?» Chiese per rompere il ghiaccio.

«In realtà, solo da qualche giorno. Il Conte aveva bisogno del mio aiuto per sbrigare alcune pratiche inerenti al patrimonio lasciato da suo zio.» Rispose Sebastian, ridacchiando appena.

Quella risposta aveva fugato ogni dubbio: il corvino era arrivato a Londra in concomitanza con la strana successione di quello che adesso era il Conte Trancy e ciò non poteva essere solo una coincidenza. Quasi nessuno aveva creduto al legame di parentela che legava Alois a quella famiglia dato che non l'avevano mai visto prima, se non durante qualche apparizione pubblica e fugace dell'ormai defunto Conte. E in quelle rare volte, questi non aveva mai assunto atteggiamenti che potessero far intendere che il ragazzo che si trascinava dietro fosse un qualche nipote; lo trattava più un come _giovane da compagnia_ e nessuno aveva mai osato chiedergli chi fosse perché tutti erano a conoscenza della vita smodata e delle strane voglie che il vecchio Conte si concedeva con uomini più acerbi.

«Capisco. Certo, deve essere stata una gran sorpresa trovarsi con una tale eredità sulle spalle, insieme a tutti gli oneri che comporta il titolo di Conte.» Disse Ciel guardando Sebastian di traverso.

«Tutt'altro. È stato ben felice di ricevere tale titolo e il patrimonio ad esso collegato. Oltre ai privilegi, sia chiaro.» Precisò il corvino continuando a sorridere mellifluo.

Ciel bloccò il suo avanzare quando raggiunsero un grazioso gazebo posto al centro del giardino. Era buio e vuoto dato che, per via del periodo freddo, gli invitati preferivano stare dentro la Villa e non lì fuori a congelare. Si girò in direzione di Sebastian e, di nuovo, quegli occhi rossi lo ammaliarono; pur nell'oscurità, rilucevano appena.

«Senti, Sebastian, non c'è bisogno di fingere. Ho capito tutto.» Disse affrontandolo con fierezza. Pur essendo qualche centimetro più basso di lui, non voleva mostrarsi timoroso o scosso dal peso di quello sguardo divertito e sinistro.

«Ah, sì? E cosa avrebbe capito, _Conte_?» Chiese il corvino iniziando ad avvicinarsi lentamente, silenzioso come un gatto in agguato e senza perdere il contatto visivo con il giovane uomo che aveva davanti.

«Che non fai parte di questo mondo. Non sei umano, vero? L'ho capito dai tuoi occhi e dal tuo modo di comportarti. Un gentiluomo sa che i guanti vanno tolti per salutare e mai, prima d'ora, avevo visto delle iridi rosse come il sangue e brillanti come il fuoco.» Rispose imponendosi di non indietreggiare. Si sentiva come una preda in trappola tra le grinfie di un predatore.

«Devo dire che voi umani siete davvero... _divertenti_. Poche volte mi è capitato di incontrare qualcuno così sveglio da capire la mia vera natura. Ma da voi avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Il mio padrone mi aveva avvisato di fare attenzione, di non sottovalutarvi, _Ciel_.» Mormorò Sebastian arrivando a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso dell'altro che lo guardava come incantato dalla sua voce. «Ebbene sì, sono un _demone_.» Disse senza troppi giri di parole, in un sussurro appena udibile, dritto contro l'orecchio del giovane Conte.

Un brivido indistinto attraversò Ciel fulmineo, facendolo tremare appena. Diede la colpa al freddo che era diventato pungente, ma sapeva benissimo che la causa era ben altro. Aveva davanti un vero demone, uno di quelli che aveva incontrato solo nelle sue letture, e la voglia di scoprire cosa potesse fare, come aveva fatto a venire nel loro mondo era così alta da renderlo eccitato come mai prima d'ora.

«Qual è il tuo ruolo? Perché proprio Alois? Come hai fatto ad arrivare nel nostro mondo?» Ciel pose quelle domande una dietro l'altra, smanioso di sapere e incurante del fatto che potesse essere pericoloso intrattenere ancora quella discussione.

Sebastian ridacchiò appena e si permise di sfiorare un ciuffo di capelli del Conte che gli solleticava una guancia in quanto era rimasto vicino al suo orecchio, parlando sottovoce come per non farsi sentire da nessuno pur essendo soli nel buio di quel gazebo.

«Lui mi ha evocato mediante un rituale e, in cambio dei miei servigi, mi ha offerto un'anima. Non serve che le dica quale, vero?» Domandò il demone provocando altri brividi lungo la spina dorsale di Ciel.

Quindi era come aveva immaginato: Alois non era il nipote del vecchio Conte Trancy, ma uno dei suoi concubini che l'aveva ucciso come sacrificio per evocare Sebastian e impossessarsi del titolo e degli averi di quella famiglia.

«E oltre a farlo diventare ricco, cosa puoi fare?» Volle ancora sapere.

«Rispondo a qualsiasi suo ordine ed è mio compito e dovere proteggerlo finché la sua anima non mi apparterrà.»

Per Ciel era affascinante sentire parlare Sebastian anche se le sue parole trasudavano _morte_ da ogni singola lettera. Tuttavia, una lampadina di emergenza si accese dentro di lui quando si rese conto che, seppur dovesse obbedire ad ogni ordine di Alois, si trovava troppo lontano da lui. Aveva come la sensazione di essere finito dritto in una trappola

«Come mai stasera siete qui? Se dovete rispondere a ciò che vi comanda il Conte Trancy, perché adesso siete con me e non con lui?» Chiese mettendosi sulla difensiva.

Sebastian proruppe in una risata sommessa prima di rispondere e mettere così a tacere ogni dubbio.

«Voi siete il mio obiettivo di stasera. Ma non preoccupatevi, non vi farò del male. _Anzi_...» Disse il corvino con tono suadente, lasciando in sospeso la frase.

Ciel non capì subito il senso di quelle parole, almeno finché non si trovò arpionato per le spalle e spinto contro una delle colonne portanti del gazebo. Non ebbe il tempo di proferire parola o di opporsi in qualche modo: le labbra di Sebastian si posarono sulle sue e la forza con cui lo teneva fermo gli impediva di spingerlo via.

«Lo sapete che la curiosità uccise il topo, Conte?» Soffiò Sebastian staccandosi da quella bocca fresca, guardando l'altro con un ghigno sbilenco sul viso, cosa che mise in risalto i suoi canini appuntiti.

Per la seconda volta consecutiva, a Ciel non fu permesso rispondere in alcun modo. Si trovò nuovamente coinvolto in un bacio lussurioso al quale rispose come fosse in uno strano stato di trance. Ogni razionalità e preoccupazione scivolò via come pioggia sui vetri: poco importava se fosse promesso sposo, non aveva alcuna importanza che potesse esserci il pericolo di essere scoperti da qualcuno, era incurante del fatto che stesse baciando un demone dalle sembianze di un uomo. Era caduto in quella trappola magistralmente architettata e non aveva la forza, la volontà di tirarsene fuori. Era come se Sebastian l'avesse ammaliato con qualche strano potere, portandolo velocemente in una spirale di passione che aveva annientato ogni briciolo di pudore.

In men che non si dica, si ritrovò a sospirare in quel bacio che gli stava facendo girare la testa. La lingua del demone continuava a sfiorargli le labbra e a insinuarsi tra di esse per esplorargli il palato e lui, semplicemente, lo lasciava fare. Si fece sfiorare la nuca senza opporsi, beandosi del pizzicore che gli invadeva le membra quando Sebastian tirava appena i ciuffi di capelli antracite, quasi per dispetto. Non oppose alcuna resistenza nemmeno quando quelle labbra demoniache scesero a baciargli il mento e le dita ad allentargli il nodo dell'Ascot per avere, poi, libero accesso al suo collo.

Si sentiva letteralmente andare a fuoco mentre sentiva i canini di Sebastian pungerlo appena ad ogni morso. Che fosse anche quello, il potere dei demoni? Sedurre gli uomini, renderli deboli e voluttuosi? Su quel frangente Ciel era davvero poco informato e ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Non aveva mai provato niente di tutto ciò, prima di quella sera, dato che con Lizzy non era mai andato oltre a dei semplici baci. Baci che non gli avevano risvegliato le stesse cose che stava provando in quel momento.

Era eccitato, teso e volubile; per ciò si era lasciato andare con estrema facilità alle attenzioni che Sebastian continuava a riservargli. Gemiti strozzati gli lasciarono le labbra schiuse quando sentì la mano del corvino posarsi sulla sua intimità da sopra la stoffa del pantalone e stringerla appena, stimolandolo sempre di più.

« _Dannato_ , cosa credi di fare?» Riuscì a chiedergli in uno sprazzo di lucidità.

Il corvino non rispose a quella domanda, ma sorrise serafico e, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello languido dell'altro uomo, portò la stoffa dei guanti tra i denti per sfilarli. Ciel intravide un marchio sul dorso della mano sinistra e intuì che si trattasse del contratto che lo vincolava ad Alois. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli conferma, ma ogni suo intento morì nell'esatto istante in cui sentì le dita fredde di Sebastian oltrepassare la stoffa del pantalone pregiato e dell'intimo per stringersi attorno alla sua intimità. Un fremito e un lungo gemito lo fecero barcollare appena, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi con forza alle braccia del demone per non cedere.

Era ovvio come la luce del sole che l'altro sapesse esattamente cosa e come fare per dare piacere. Lo sentì muoversi lento accarezzandogli il sesso in tutta la sua lunghezza, per poi soffermarsi sulla punta già umida per passarvi sopra un dito. Quello sfregamento lo stava stimolando oltre ogni immaginazione, il piacere si stava facendo strada in lui in ondate sempre più travolgenti. Aveva caldo anche se là fuori si stava letteralmente gelando per il freddo.

Sebastian continuò a toccarlo, mantenendo quel ritmo estenuante, per lunghi minuti. Gli piaceva vedere come Ciel si dimenava tra le sue braccia, come si mordeva il labbro inferiore per evitare di gemere incontrollato, come fosse diventato presto preda della lussuria. Era estremamente divertente, per lui, osservare il cambiamento che avveniva negli esseri umani durante quegli atti peccaminosi. L'uomo che aveva davanti era stato austero e vigile fino a pochi minuti prima, mentre adesso si stava sciogliendo come neve al sole e godeva di quello che gli stava facendo.

Quando ritenne di averlo provocato abbastanza, decise di aumentare lievemente il ritmo con cui muoveva il pugno attorno al sesso ormai abbondantemente umido e pulsante di Ciel. Quel cambio di velocità portò il Conte pericolosamente vicino all'orgasmo, facendolo tremare come una foglia. Ma Sebastian non gli permise di raggiungere l'apice; da bravo demone qual era, si fermò e portò due dita sotto il mento dell'altro uomo per alzargli il viso e guardarlo attentamente. Lo sguardo lucido che si trovò davanti la diceva lunga sullo stato in cui versava e su cosa volesse; in fondo l'aveva bloccato a pochi passi dalle più alte vette del piacere. Sogghignò soddisfatto per il suo lavoro, ma non era ancora il momento di portarlo a termine. Con le orecchie tese, stava solo aspettando l'istante giusto, quel movimento che avrebbe innescato la parte finale del piano di Alois.

E ciò avvenne prima di quanto potesse immaginare: il suono di passi lievi che solcavano il selciato lo raggiunse proprio in quel momento. Il suo sorriso demoniaco si aprì ancora di più sulle sue labbra, guardò ancora una volta il viso stravolto di Ciel e, in un attimo, si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe. Slacciò velocemente l'abbottonatura dei pantaloni dell'altro, li abbassò insieme all'intimo con un movimento fluido e liberò il suo membro teso. Senza attendere oltre, schiuse le labbra e lo accolse fino a che non lo sentì colpirgli lievemente la gola con la punta. Quel gesto improvviso portò il Conte a reclinare la testa all'indietro e a portarsi una mano contro la bocca per non urlare, ma fu inutile: l'intensità del piacere che stava provando era troppa da contenere e si trovò a gemere senza ritegno mentre portava le dita tra i ciuffi neri come la notte di Sebastian per aiutarlo a mantenere un ritmo serrato.

Tanta era la lussuria che lo stava divorando che non si accorse minimamente di una figura ferma a pochi passi da lì, che li guardava con gli occhi sgranati e lucidi, le mani strette contro le labbra. Elizabeth non poteva credere a ciò che stava vedendo: il suo futuro sposo, il ragazzo che amava da tutta la vita, si stava dilettando in pratiche proibite con un altro uomo. La delusione la pervase, ma non poté fare a meno di restare in silenzio a guardare il suo Ciel mentre godeva per delle attenzioni che non provenivano da lei. Lacrime amare le solcarono il viso quando il suo fidanzato, avendola finalmente inquadrata, raggiunse l'orgasmo proprio in quel momento, riversandosi nella bocca di Sebastian e in parte sul suo viso demoniaco sul quale spiccava un sorriso compiaciuto.

Aveva svolto egregiamente il suo compito, era sicuro che durante i giorni successivi non si sarebbe parlato d'altro che della rottura del fidanzamento tra il primogenito della famiglia Phantomhive e la fidanzata. E Alois Trancy sarebbe stato felice di assistere alla rovina di quella famiglia prima di vedersi portare via la propria anima. Sebastian già pregustava quel momento mentre finiva di ripulirsi anche dall'ultima goccia di sperma di Ciel e lo guardava rimettersi in sesto per seguire la ragazza che era scappata via.


End file.
